


The Moon, the Sun and the Strawberries

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [20]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Bard's henchman is Percy, M/M, MafiaAU, badass Bard, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Alpha, mafia boss Bard will stop at nothing to ensure that his pregnant Omega, Thranduil gets anything he desires. Even if it’s the last item on the shelf or in someone’s hand...
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Moon, the Sun and the Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Ello loves!
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors you might stumble upon. Also, Happy Spring Day! [even though the rain took over].
> 
> Do enjoy!

Thomas Finn was just your average Beta college student looking to get a job in a telemarketing company one day. He made a living working the gardens of the campus to keep rent in one of the dorms.

Back home lived both his parents and five younger siblings who looked up to him.

During a free period, Thomas hangs out with his friends. He has a huge crush on some popular girl who’s dating a jock.

So imagine his surprise when six Alpha men burst into his small room one afternoon and demanded that he lay down on the ground.

At first, he thought that Jack Bridges had found out about his crush on his girlfriend, but then he noticed there wasn’t any sign of the jock, because these guys had guns and wore the most expensive shoes he had ever seen in the display window of a shop.

“Thomas Finn. Finally, I have found you.” Another voice said, and when Thomas turned his head a little to the side to see who it belonged to, he paled instantly.

Everyone in the city of Dale knew who Bard Bowman is, including Thomas. They know exactly what he’s capable of and have learned not to mess with him.

They also knew who his mate is, and in the seven years Bard has been running his syndicate in the city, they know not to even dare stare at his omega unless you wanted to acquire a bullet straight to your head.

That’s just how possessive he was over his mate, and with that said, a young Thomas Finn found himself in a position he didn’t think could turn ugly so quickly, when he was confronted by none other than the man of the city himself.

He knew that something was wrong, had seen countless guys his age getting taken out just for talking about the omega with the icy-white hair, so he briefly wondered when was the last time he drank so much to talk about anything, and he came up with nothing because he had been fully committed to studying in the past weeks.

So again he dug deep into his mind wrecking his brain for an explanation, and suddenly he remembered something he had done just a few hours ago when he recognised one of the other men in the room.

“Yeah, he’s the bloke that took the last strawberries.” The man stated, and Thomas realised his mistake.

You see, earlier in the day, Thomas went shopping at the local market for ingredients for dinner. He also had enough to spare for desert and decided to splurge on something fresh from the fruit section. Luckily, he found his favourite fruit in the whole world perched on the shelf, and it was the last tray in the entire store. How lucky, he thought.

But little did he know that Bard Bowman was out shopping too with his pregnant omega, Thranduil, and he was willing to spend whatever amount of money on whatever Thranduil wanted.

So when Thranduil was struck with one of his many cravings, and said he wanted six caramel coated doughnuts and as many strawberries for the coming week, Bard did not hesitate to provide for his mate without even batting an eyelid.

The problem though, was that Thomas had gotten the last strawberries in the store, and Thranduil was too restless to continue walking and looking for an alternative store. So Bard did the next logical thing he could possibly do in such a situation; he sent his men after the young man, and Thomas disappeared far too quickly for their liking.

He didn’t think that Bard Bowman would pay him a visit at his apartment later, but now experiencing the fear that rippled through every one of his bones when the Alpha blasted his pheromones into the entire room, Thomas was inclined to believe that Bard Bowman was certainly a man not to be messed with, especially when it had something to do with his omega, Thranduil.

“I’m sorry mister Bowman, I didn’t mean to run!” He rushed to plead his case. “I didn’t know you wanted them.”

“Even so, why did you run?” the man who spotted him asked. He was clearly pissed off that Thomas ran, but this wasn’t about him, it was about Bard Bowman, and Thomas directed his attention to him as he answered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Bard Bowman simply raised an eyebrow at him, and before the man who spotted Thomas could speak again, Bard Bowman said, “Just give me what I came for.”

Thomas got up off the floor and bolted to the kitchen without a second thought. He needed Bard Bowman out of his apartment, so the faster he got to the strawberries, the quicker they would leave.

“Here you go, sir.” He said, presenting the packaged tray to Bard Bowman. One of the other guys took it, and just like that, they were leaving the apartment.

He noticed that Bard Bowman hadn’t moved from his position, and the feeling of dread took over Thomas as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Bard Bowman handed him some money, as he said, “If you ever run like that again, I will not hesitate to shoot you.” And he was out the door like nothing happened.

In less than a week, Thomas Finn became known as the only person to face and survive Bard Bowman. That popular girl he had a crush on, got his number somehow, and the jock who used to bully him didn’t dare say shit to him ever again.

And as for Bard Bowman, he finally got the strawberries his omega wanted. All was well again in the city of Dale, and Bard Bowman got rewarded later that night for being a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are very much appreciated! Especially those of you who leave kudos!!! - Yoshiaki


End file.
